Lendemain de guerre
by Mikishine
Summary: OS sshg De cette nuit où la guerre a pris fin il ne conserve qu'un souvenir, le souvenir de ces deux corps célébrant la renaissance, célébrant leur amour et, enfin, la liberté.


**Mon p'tit blabla : **Cela fait maintenant quelque temps que je n'ai rien mis en ligne sur ffnet… et pourtant j'ai des tas d'idées et de brouillon de fics depuis ces deux derniers mois. Bref je commence lentement à vous soumettre mes nouvelles fics en commençant par ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'imagine que je ne tarderai pas trop à en mettre d'autres… je vais profiter des vacances pour cela. Bonne lecture. (Si quelqu'un pense qu'il serait préférable d'augmenter le rating merci de me prévenir que je modifie cela avant de se lancer direct dans l'avertissement aux modos... et pour information, comme d'habitude lorsque je fais du SSHG pour moi Hermione a, au bas mots, plus de 20 ans, ici jeme l'imagine dans les 25-30)

**Blabla de Elaviel** J'avais proposé « lendemain de guerre sous un clair de lune avec une petite brise et de la rosée qui s'installe » mais elle n'a pas voulu…

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel et Lied pour l'aide qu'elles m'ont apporté… ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'ultime coup de pouce à propos de mes doutes sur l'orthographe de 2-3 mots. Bisous les filles je vous adore (et non Elaviel j'ai pas voulu… néanmoins le titre de cet OS est pour toi)

**Résumé :** (OS sshg) De cette nuit où la guerre a pris fin il ne conserve qu'un souvenir, le souvenir de ces deux corps célébrant la renaissance, célébrant leur amour et, enfin, la liberté.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique** **: Lendemain de guerre**

Cette nuit là aurait dû être une parmi des milliers d'autres, sans rien qui ne l'a distingue… elle aurait pu. Cependant cela est loin d'être le cas, elle marquât la fin d'une époque, celle de la terreur, la fin d'un règne, celui du plus terrible des mages noirs. Voldemort est tombé aux dernières lueurs du soleil couchant, ils ont vaincus, enfin. C'est ainsi, qu'à peine quelques heures après ce glorieux évènement, une scène hante les rêves d'un des acteurs majeurs de la victoire. Néanmoins dans ce tableau il n'y a là nul guerrier, nul auror, nul mangemort, non, sous ses paupières closent sur ses vertes prunelles, se rejoue une danse ancienne, révérencieuse, sauvage et câline, dont il fût le témoin clandestin.

Cette amazone, la tête rejetée en arrière, offrant sa chevelure désordonnée à la caresse tantôt tendre tantôt dominatrice d'une main agile et ses lèvres à la morsure du vent, les seins tendus vers une bouche avide, chevauche un ange déchu au regard brûlant, deux abysses qui semblent attirer en leur gouffre toute l'attention de la belle.

En ce soir de victoire, lui souhaitait uniquement profiter de la quiétude nocturne. C'est ainsi qu'il cheminait dans la forêt humide dont il humait avec délectation le subtil parfum. Au détour d'un sentier s'ouvrait une clairière baignée d'une douce clarté. Son regard de simple promeneur fût irrémédiablement attiré par le ballet, sensuel et magique, d'un homme, qu'il imaginait jusqu'alors taciturne voire glacial, et d'une femme, plus fougueuse qu'il ne le supposait, de sa connaissance.

Ce souvenir immobile, gravé dans ses songes, s'anime peu à peu.

Importun mais captivé il ne peut s'empêcher de trembler lorsqu'il constate la force du plaisir qui paraît traverser ce couple qu'il contemple. Frappé par des vagues successives de jouissance leurs cris mêlés raisonnent dans la nuit tandis que tangue un instant encore la sorcière, le dos arqué, les doigts joints à ceux de son compagnon sur lequel elle prend appui. Subjugué par la beauté du tableau offert par Hermione Granger et Severus Snape, leurs deux corps… cœurs… âmes, liés, magnifiés par la seule parure habillant leur nudité… les rayons complices et bienveillants de la pleine lune, jeu d'ombres et de lumières avec les quelques nuages brumeux portés par la bise, le combattant, qu'il était encore hier à leur côté, n'a pas l'indécence de troubler le repos des deux amants étroitement enlacés et maintenant endormis.

Il se revoit partir sans un bruit, sachant déjà qu'il n'émettra nulle protestation le jour venu, ne ressentant aucun dégoût face à ce duo improbable… indissociable. Ils ont souhaité la nature pour cocon à leur amour alors lui, le héros du monde sorcier, à l'image de celle-ci se fera gardien de leur secret. Il se sent petit face à un tel abandon, une telle confiance, un tel besoin en l'autre qu'il a perçu en eux… mais aussi privilégié. Après tant d'horreurs vécues, tant de peines, de trahisons, de douleurs, de morts… ils sont la résurrection de la vie. Un vent d'espoir emplie sa poitrine, ranime son cœur qui palpite avec force. C'est bien tard cette nuit là, à l'abri de sa demeure, qu'il s'endormira, avec en tête, ce fabuleux présent qu'il lui a été donné : être le témoin d'un acte de renaissance, de pardon, de don de soi… d'amour pur et absolu…

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla de fin : **Et voilà, s'en est finit de ce tout petit OS, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciez et si tel est le cas, ou même dans le cas contraire, pourquoi pas, bref n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton de gauche submit review… ma boîte e-mail et moi-même en serions ravies 


End file.
